


Operation Bang The Stress Out Of Chan

by widerthanthepacific



Series: Stress Management [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Come Swallowing, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minsung decide to help with that, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Submissive Bang Chan, Subspace, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Voyeurism, bang chan is stressed, minchan rise, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widerthanthepacific/pseuds/widerthanthepacific
Summary: Chan was stressed. Like, really stressed.Minsung hatched a plan to help out their genius leader.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stress Management [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195406
Comments: 23
Kudos: 215





	Operation Bang The Stress Out Of Chan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so - I hope you enjoy it! :)

Chan was stressed. Like, _really_ stressed.

They were still in the afterglow of the incredible success of their last comeback, but he knew that they had to keep up the momentum. He’d been slaving over creating new tracks that matched – and hopefully even outmatched – their latest hits. It wasn’t that he, Changbin, or Jisung were lacking fresh ideas; several tracks were actually coming together quite nicely, and they’d even gotten some of the other members into the studio to lay down some test vocals. But that didn’t mean the pressure wasn’t there. Because, _oh_ , was it there.

But Chan had no choice but to keep it together. This whole endeavor depended on him, their “genius leader” (as Hyunjin and Jisung had taken to calling him), keeping it together. The other members looked to him for support and motivation. All eyes were on him.

Especially Minho’s.

Lately, it seemed like every time Chan turned around, he noticed Minho’s eyes carefully tracking him. Chan knew – they all knew – that when it came to Minho, you either got intense interest or none at all. For example, he was always tuned-in to his boyfriend Jisung, never missing the tiniest wistful sigh or the slightest hint of discomfort. On the other hand, he could easily ignore Hyunjin’s attention-whoring antics for as long as he wanted to (that is, until his interest in making Hyunjin suffer won out).

Chan had never felt scrutinized by Minho nearly as much as he had the last couple weeks. It was like Minho was staring into his soul, trying to figure out – no, that wasn’t it... _already knowing_ – exactly what makes him tick.

He was sure it was nothing. He told himself it was nothing.

***

Ah, finally. _Chan had noticed._

Minho had idly wondered how long it would take. Their leader was usually keenly observant of his surroundings, especially of all the members. But since he had been devoting so much effort to preparing for their next comeback, he had been more frazzled and distracted than usual. He was trying so hard not to slip that he was starting to lose his grip.

Chan always got stressed out at this early stage of preparing for a comeback, but this time was different. Their recent immense – and well-deserved – success raised the bar even further than ever, and the members had all already placed that bar incredibly high. Minho could tell that Chan was beginning to crack under the pressure.

And they couldn’t have that.

Late one night Minho and Jisung had been snuggling, and Minho had decided to share his observations about their leader. He didn’t want to alarm Jisung, but he wanted to brainstorm with him on how they could help relieve some of the pressure Chan felt. Jisung worked with Chan more closely than Minho did, so maybe he would have some insights.

Minho wasn’t expecting the devious grin that sprawled across Jisung’s face just two minutes into their impromptu brainstorming session.

“What?” Minho asked. “What are you thinking?”

Jisung didn’t answer, just kept grinning even wider.

“Spit it out!” Minho urged, gently squeezing Jisung’s thigh.

Jisung finally answered, “Channie hyung needs to get laid.”

Minho blinked at Jisung. Multiple times, in rapid succession. “Okay, and how are we going to help him with that? Set him up on a date?”

Jisung wiggled his eyebrows. Minho’s mouth dropped open as he processed, a blank look on his face. “You don’t mean-”

“I don’t mind sharing your immaculately perfect dick for the sake of our genius leader’s sanity,” Jisung said while cutely poking his boyfriend’s nose to emphasize some of those syllables, and eliciting a loud “Ha!” in response.

“Oh, that’s so generous of you,” Minho snarked.

“It really is. It’s just not fair that I have it all to myself,” Jisung replied.

Minho, having finally registered his boyfriend’s suggestion, now began seriously contemplating it. They all knew that Chan had certainly messed around before – with guys and girls – but he had always been incredibly discreet about it. He wasn’t a prude, but he regarded those types of escapades as private events that didn’t need to be broadcasted through the group. And that was fine – to each their own. When other members would share information about their own escapades, Chan’s ears would inevitably turn a bright shade of red and he would try to steer the topic to literally anything else. But they never felt judged by Chan at all – or by any of the members, for that matter – hence why some of them (Hyunjin being the primary offender) felt so comfortable discussing these things in front of everyone. If anything, sometimes it was fun to make him squirm just a little bit.

To Minho and Jisung’s knowledge, Chan had never messed around with any of the other members. Minho didn’t think Chan had probably ever even entertained the idea. They were all so close, and even though some members had been closer to each other than others with no problem (Minho and Jisung being a prime example), Chan probably felt like he might jeopardize something about the group’s dynamics if he ever let himself, the leader, get involved like that with another member.

Jisung nudged Minho. “What are you thinking, hyung?” Jisung looked up at Minho with those big brown eyes. Damn, he was just so _cute_. Even when he was proposing something as deviant as this.

Minho sighed. “Do you think he’d agree?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Jisung wisely replied.

Minho gave him a light kiss on the forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment. “Are you sure _you’d_ be okay with this? Even if I decide to try to go through with it, you can change your mind at any time.”

Jisung smiled sweetly. “I’m sure. I know you’ll always come back to this sweet ass.” He wiggled said ass a little bit, prompting his boyfriend to give it a swift smack. Jisung chuckled, and mused, “I wonder if Channie hyung likes to be spanked, too. That would probably relieve a lot of his tension. And you’re an excellent spanker, seven out of five stars, highly recommend.”

Minho chuckled and kissed Jisung on the lips this time. “I love you, Sungie.”

Jisung beamed. “I love you too, Lino. Now, do you think Channie hyung is a top or a bottom? Because if he’s a top, this whole plan is ruined.” This was almost a good point. Minho always topped.

“Oh. He’ll bottom,” Minho stated matter-of-factly. He noticed with satisfaction that Jisung’s sweatpants started to tent after this brusque comment.

“Ohhh, my big bad Lino, top of all tops! He’s _never_ caught a pitch, and he’s not going to start with our genius leader!” Jisung teased, and Minho quickly tried to stifle him with a pillow.

He hadn’t been trying to talk a big game. Simply put, he was a top. He just couldn’t imagine any situation in which bottoming would feel natural. Topping came effortlessly to him, and people came effortlessly under him. Or over him, in front of him... the position irrelevant. And although he had only gleaned a little information about Chan’s sex life, he was pretty sure Chan was also a top. But that wouldn’t be a problem for Minho. Chan would bottom. It would be good for him, anyway. He needed to relinquish some control, even if only for a little while.

So Minho had started to watch Chan closely.

***

_Would Chan like being spanked?_ The question nagged at Minho’s brain for the next couple weeks, and he was dying to find out the answer. They all popped each other on the ass quite regularly in a familiar, platonic way, but he wanted to really put his arm into it and then smirk suggestively at the leader, pinning him to the wall with his eyes and maybe even biting his own lip. He almost put it to the test one day in the practice room when Chan bent over to pick up his water bottle, Minho’s eyes trained on his ass. Jisung had noticed and grinned ear to ear, tut-tutting in Minho’s ear and causing the spank to be redirected.

Minho was a devoted boyfriend, and if at any point Jisung wasn’t on board with this anymore, he’d forget all about it and never think about Chan any differently than he ever had. But with Jisung’s blessing, Minho was now on a mission. He was borderline predatory with how he’d been monitoring Chan. He already knew the leader well after living with him and working with him so closely for the last several years, but he felt like he was getting a new education in Christopher Bang.

He’d never noticed how, underneath the surface-level denial and embarrassment, Chan actually very subtly _preened_ when he received a compliment. He’d never noticed how when Hyunjin and Jisung would tease him with the title “genius leader,” he did of course set his jaw to showcase his faux annoyance, but he also started breathing just a little more quickly and shallowly. Not to mention that he called himself ‘Captain’ in their own music. And he’d never noticed how much he apparently enjoyed manhandling Felix and Jeongin when they were horsing around, the smile that lit up his face for a minute afterwards giving him away.

Minho was gathering intel, but he was also ever on the lookout for an opportunity. It was a good thing Chan was an extrovert, because it seemed like he was almost never alone. He was either in the studio with Changbin and Jisung, or in the practice room with everyone, or on Vlive with millions of fans, or sleeping in the room he shared with Changbin and Felix.

Since Jeongin was roommates with Jisung, Jeongin would often graciously sleep in Minho, Hyunjin, and Seungmin’s room so that Minho could spend the night with Jisung. Jeongin also did this for his own sanity, of course, because him being there didn’t always stop them from fooling around, and he really didn’t want to be privy to that. But no such arrangement would work to get Minho alone with Chan in his room. There’s just no way he could get both Changbin and Felix out of the room without arousing suspicions.

With the exception of the stars aligning to create an unforeseeable opportunity, Minho had only three options. He could corner him in the shower. But Chan would be pretty vulnerable due to his extreme nudity, and the proposition would probably be more awkward than it needed to be. Then there was the studio. Jisung could help get Changbin out of the way, but although it was soundproofed, it was a little too public. Of course, that could play into his favor if Chan turned out to have that particular kink, but Minho also wanted to take his time. Lastly, he could borrow Jisung and Jeongin’s room, keeping Jeongin in the dark about who exactly was in the room. But that had its own problems, too, because Jisung would have to, like, hide somewhere else or something, and it might be difficult to lure Chan into a room that was neither his nor Minho’s. And he didn’t want the other members hearing Chan’s inevitable moaning when they were accustomed to hearing Jisung instead. (It couldn’t be helped. Minho wasn’t going to _not_ fuck Jisung.)

Minho was starting to despair of ever finding an opportunity, and was wondering whether he was going to have to change his approach to the problem entirely.

But then the fucking stars aligned.

One day, all the members besides Chan and Minho had somewhere else to be, all during the same time frame, for several hours. Minho couldn’t believe his luck.

Jisung was the last to walk out the door, and he gave Minho a chaste kiss followed by a devilish smile. Minho raised his eyebrows, silently asking Jisung one final time whether he was still okay with this. Jisung understood, and expressed his confirmation by whispering to Minho, “Go fuck our genius leader until your dick is the only thing he can worry about.” He winked and practically skipped out the door, Minho grinning in his wake.

As usual, Chan had stayed up late the night before, and was still sleeping. Minho didn’t want to steal precious sleep from him, so he decided to take a long shower. While he worked the shampoo through his dark brown hair, he started thinking about what he wanted to do to Chan. He actually hadn’t yet dwelled on it for long, figuring he’d just know what to do in the moment. And he would. But anticipation was beginning to build in his gut, and he couldn’t help but wonder how sensitive Chan would be when he traced his fingers lightly over his skin. Would Chan like to be manhandled as much as he liked manhandling others? Minho didn’t flaunt it nearly as much as Chan did, but he was quite strong himself.

He finished up his shower and dried off, blow-drying his hair for once. When he walked out of the bathroom, towel around his hips, he encountered Chan about to enter.

“Oh, good morning, _genius leader_ ,” Minho quipped, making Chan double-take. Minho never teased him with that title.

“Uh, yeah, good morning to you too, Minho,” he practically ignored the comment and proceeded into the bathroom. Minho smirked and went to his own room to throw on some gray sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. He relocated Jisung’s box of toys to a more accessible location under his own bed, and then went to the living room to wait. After about fifteen minutes, he heard Chan emerge from the bathroom and go back to his room to get dressed, then pad to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. He joined Minho on the couch with his bowl of fruit and cereal and began ravenously shoveling it into his mouth.

“So, what are your plans for today?” Minho casually asked.

Chan took a moment to finish chewing, then replied, “I’ve got to listen to this one track a couple hundred more times. There’s still something missing. But I’ll figure it out.” He let out his signature awkward little laugh, probably trying to retroactively not sound too stressed about the track. That was the thing about Chan. He always wanted to shield his members from knowing just how stressed he got over these things, even though they all easily picked up on it. He truly was too good for them.

And now was Minho’s chance to be too good for _him_.

“So hyung,” Minho started, just a bit nervous. He didn’t get too anxious about most things, but this was getting his heart to race a little. But he wouldn’t let it show, his own signature amazingly neutral expression settled onto his face. Minho waited until Chan took another big bite of cereal and looked up from his bowl. “Jisung and I think that it would do you a world of good if I fucked you.”

Chan spluttered, some cereal landing back in the bowl. Minho smirked internally. That was exactly the reaction he’d hoped he’d get.

The blonde leader blushed furiously and set down the bowl, trying to collect himself. Before he could say anything, Minho graciously continued.

“It wouldn’t mean anything, no strings attached – just a good fuck between good friends. You’ve had a lot on your mind lately, and frankly, we think you need to get laid.”

Chan looked awkwardly at the floor, and asked, with a slightly amused tone, “You think I need help getting laid?”

Minho smirked externally this time. “We think you need to get laid by someone who can make you forget your own name for a few minutes.”

Chan blushed impossibly deeper. A few seconds passed, and he asked, “And Jisung is okay with this idea?” Consummately considerate Chan, checking on that even though Minho has been careful so far to express how okay Jisung is with this idea.

Minho clearly answered, “Yes.” Best not to give the leader too many words to process right now.

Chan finally looked up and made eye contact with Minho, who hadn’t yet removed his gaze from the leader for even a second. “When would we do it?”

Minho arched an eyebrow. “So you’re in?”

Chan sheepishly looked away. “I mean, you and Jisung make a good point. It _would_ probably do me good.”

Minho hummed. “I need a yes or a no, Channie.”

The blonde looked him in the eyes and answered firmly, “Yes.”

That was all Minho needed to scoop Chan up, toss him over his shoulder, and carry him towards the bedrooms. “Which bed do you want to be fucked in, Channie?” he asked, ever the master of nonchalance.

Chan didn’t answer immediately, trying to process what was happening, so Minho gave him a light pop on the butt. “Okay okay, yours!” Chan hastily replied.

Minho directed his footsteps accordingly and closed and locked the door behind him as he unceremoniously dropped Chan onto his bed.

Chan didn’t know whether to sit or lie down, so he instead propped himself up, leaning back on his elbows. Minho sat on the end of the bed and gazed at him. Chan noted that predatory look again. Now it made sense.

“Do you top or bottom, Channie?” Minho asked, watching Chan closely.

Chan again diverted his eyes to the floor. “I’ve done both...” he trailed off, but that was all that Minho needed to know.

“You’re bottoming today,” Minho stated, and Chan swallowed and nodded. _Of course he’s done both_ , Minho thought. _He_ lives _to please._ He then continued, “What’s off-limits?”

Chan thought for a moment. “Umm... no marks where anyone would see. Uh... I can’t think of anything else, but if you’re going to do something crazy, just ask me first, I guess.”

“Edging? Overstimulation? Degradation? Spanking?” Minho listed, trying to be helpful.

“Is _that_ why Jisung gets so loud? You kinky bastard,” Chan joked, deflecting, but Minho cut him with an icy glare that wiped the smile from his face.

“You’ll call me ‘Master,’” Minho instructed.

Chan’s breath hitched and his eyes widened, but he blushed, ducked his head, and meekly responded, “Sorry... Master.” He seemed to struggle to get that title out, but he was determined to participate fully. “All that stuff is fine.”

Minho could tell he’d never called anyone ‘Master’ before. This was going to be fun.

“Safeword?” Minho asked.

“Umm... lighthouse. In English,” Chan answered.

“And if you can’t speak, then tap twice,” Minho provided, and Chan nodded.

They continued. Yes, they were both clean. No, Minho didn’t need to use a condom. Yes, Minho could cum wherever he wanted. Minho had always found it best to be extremely upfront to avoid issues in the heat of things. Chan seemed to genuinely appreciate it, too, underneath his lingering embarrassment.

Once they had everything sorted out, Minho said, “Okay. Strip.”

Chan didn’t have to be told twice. He tossed his blue t-shirt and black shorts onto the floor, followed somewhat hesitantly by his boxers.

Minho wasn’t at all surprised by how eagerly Chan was obeying him now. Again, Chan _lived_ to please. A thought fleeted across Minho’s mind. _I wonder if Chan has a subspace?_ He’d have to be careful and keep an eye out for that. Luckily, he had quite a lot of experience with that because of Jisung. Chan would be safe in his hands.

Minho pulled Jisung’s box of toys out from under the bed. Chan was clearly interested in what all was in the box, but Minho just grabbed the two items he was looking for and pushed it back under. He held up a plain black blindfold and a soft stretch of red rope. “I’m going to blindfold you and bind your wrists if that’s alright, Channie.” The blonde gulped but nodded. After an arched eyebrow from Minho, Chan acquiesced verbally as well.

Pulling Chan’s arms above his head, Minho carefully crossed his wrists one over the other and tied them together. Then, he slid the blindfold on over Chan’s eyes, checking to make sure he really couldn’t see. Minho knew these steps were critical. Chan was always in control, making decisions, mind always working to gather information to make the _right_ decisions. But he didn’t need to worry about that now, because Minho would simply tell him what to do. He didn’t even need to worry about where to cast his gaze. He could finally let go. Minho idly wondered if Chan realized his tactics – the leader was quite smart. It didn’t matter whether he did or didn’t, though; the effect would be the same.

Minho felt a surge of satisfaction. He was still fully clothed while Chan lay sprawled across his bed in front of him, completely naked, and – oh, look at that. Already fully hard. Minho chuckled darkly, and he actually noticed Chan’s cock twitch. Minho hummed. “Channie? When’s the last time you fucked around with anyone?”

Chan contemplated. “Last summer?” _Last summer?_ It was probably right before things really ramped up during their preparation for their last comeback. He’d needed this for _way_ too long.

The brunette started gently running his fingertips along Chan’s inner thighs, causing Chan to suck in his breath and tense up his legs. Minho smiled. Very sensitive, just like Jisung. He could work with this. He began to tease his fingers closer and closer to Chan’s generously-sized cock, watching his leader squirm under him.

Chan couldn’t take it anymore. “Are you going to touch me or not?!” he whined. Minho slapped his thigh in response.

“Who’s in charge here, Channie? Me, or the pathetic, impatient slut lying in my bed?”

Chan let out a high-pitched moan and his body trembled. “You, Master. You’re in charge.”

“That’s right, Channie. You’re not going to forget that again, are you, you dumb slut?” he asked gently as he resumed stroking Chan’s thighs.

The blonde whined again, “Channie won’t forget.” Minho arched an eyebrow. Third-person _already_? They were ahead of schedule. Minho hummed again, satisfied.

Jisung teased him a little bit about how much he hummed, but he couldn’t help it. It was a very succinct and accurate way to express himself. Especially when he was focusing on reducing the man under him to a begging mess.

Chan jolted when, without warning, Minho sank his mouth down around his throbbing cock. Patiently but firmly pushing Chan’s hips into the bed, he continued licking around Chan’s length, being careful not to be too good too fast.

But Chan had a very nice cock, so Minho began bobbing his head up and down at a decent pace, eliciting whimpers from the elder. Minho let his drool drip and practically chased it down, taking Chan’s cock to the back of his throat, holding just for a moment before his damned gag reflex started to get the better of him and he had to pull back. He resumed his bobbing motions, kitten-licking the pretty cock at intervals. Chan couldn’t help but try to buck his hips up, but Minho kept them pinned to the bed. A drop of pre-cum escaped from Chan’s tip, and Minho lapped it up, noting how sensitive the head of the leader’s cock was. He targeted the head with his tongue, delving into the slit.

Chan groaned helplessly. “I’m close,” he barely breathed out, biting his lip.

Minho smirked and teased, “Is my wolf going to cum?” Chan keened at the pet name, trying to buck again. Minho lowered himself back down, eyes watering and stifling his gag reflex the best he could while aggressively ramming the back of his throat onto Chan’s cock. Chan didn’t stand a chance, his whole body convulsing as he cried out, the sound the sexiest Minho had ever heard from the leader. And he’d heard him sing “Dive In.”

Chan came hard into Minho’s mouth, panting and sweating even though he hadn’t had to do anything at all. Minho carefully kept it all in his mouth (damn, it tasted so good) and crawled up Chan’s impeccably fit body. He grabbed Chan’s chin to open his mouth, facing absolutely no resistance, and fed him his release, pushing it in carefully with his tongue. Chan was clearly surprised, but accepted it, moaning when Minho lapped his tongue against the bottom of his.

“Swallow it all like a good wolf,” Minho quietly instructed, speaking directly into Chan’s mouth, and Chan obeyed without hesitation. “Good boy,” he praised, and Chan whimpered lightly.

What a hell of a first kiss.

Minho got off of the bed and stripped naked. “Does Channie want to keep going?”

Chan just nodded, mind hazy.

“I need words, Wolf.”

Chan trembled and said, “Yes. Please.”

“Get on your forearms and knees, then.”

Chan rolled over onto his perfectly sculpted stomach (Minho had been unabashedly staring at those abs the entire time) and scooched up into the requested position, wrists still bound. Minho checked to make sure they hadn’t tightened, and, satisfied that they were still tied well, took off his own clothes and positioned himself on the bed behind Chan. Fuck, even his ass was great. He experimentally kneaded his knuckles into the cheeks, and spread them a little to get a glimpse in between. Chan ducked his head, seemingly embarrassed again. That would pass.

Minho reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his bottle of lube out of the drawer. Not bothering to warm it up, he drizzled a generous amount in between Chan’s cheeks, causing him to twitch forward, and then used his thumb to spread it around, teasing his rim.

“Do you think you’ve been good, Channie? Should I take my time to work you open? Or should I skip the prep altogether and just shove my cock into your pretty hole?” Minho asked roughly, the tone of his voice dangerously dark. Of course, Minho would _never_ skip prepping someone sufficiently; it was all just dirty talk. Even with Jisung, who started begging for his cock after just one finger, he always went to at least two so that Jisung could feel the painful pleasure of the stretch he so desperately wanted, but also so Minho didn’t feel like he could actually hurt him.

Chan moaned out, “Been a good wolf. _Please_ hyung.” He was too far gone to be more specific. And – wait, what? Minho blinked. Did he just call Minho _hyung_? Oh, that went _directly_ to his dick.

A thought occurred to Minho. It was possible that Chan may have actually slipped into subspace. He would need to be extra attentive to make sure he didn’t do anything that might hurt Chan, since Chan might not even be enough in his right mind to be able to speak up properly if anything wasn’t feeling right.

Minho’s voice gentled. “You remember your safeword, Wolf?”

Chan only whimpered, “Pleeease, hyung, _please_.”

Fuck, he was already in deep. Minho wondered if he had ever slipped into subspace before. He mentally chastised himself for not asking that upfront.

“Your safeword is ‘lighthouse,’ remember, pup?” Minho gently provided, softly rubbing one hand along the small of Chan’s back while holding his hip lightly with the other.

Chan just whimpered desperately again, arching his back and pushing his ass more towards Minho, who sighed. Even though he was desperate at this point to bury his cock in Chan’s ass, he realized that the leader was too far gone for that to be a good idea, given the circumstances. If this were Jisung, that’d be one thing. They’d fucked so many times that Minho knew him inside and out (figuratively _and_ literally). He knew _exactly_ how to take care of him. But he didn’t have a history to work off of with Chan. There could be things that Chan didn’t think to mention that he disliked, and in this state he might not say anything if Minho did them. Not only that, but Chan might not’ve ever _been_ in subspace before, and if Minho went through with this, Chan might be irreparably embarrassed once he came back to his senses.

Minho hadn’t anticipated this turn of events, but his go-with-the-flow nature would absolutely accommodate it. “Sit up against the head of the bed,” he instructed, putting his own boxers back on before fetching Chan’s boxers from the floor and sliding them onto him once he’d flipped over. Chan whined pitifully, not even able to properly vocalize his confusion and disappointment. Minho untied his wrists and slid the blindfold off, only to find that Chan had begun to softly cry, fat tears slowly dropping from his wet lashes.

Oh, _no._ Minho didn’t want to see _this_ kind of tears. Give him desperate, begging-to-cum tears any day, but tears from someone so deep in subspace that they don’t understand why they don’t get to be fucked now? It pulled at Minho’s heart. He sat on the bed next to Chan and pulled him close, caressing his hair.

Chan peered up at him, eyes still brimming with tears. Minho caressed his blonde hair and started talking to him gently but matter-of-factly. “Chan hyung, I need you to focus and come back to me, okay? I need you to talk to me. Tell me about Australia.”

Chan looked confused. _What even_ was _Australia, and why wasn’t Minho balls-deep in his ass right now?_ He clumsily grasped for Minho’s cock through the boxers, but Minho just moved his hand away and held onto it softly but firmly. “Chan hyung, focus. You’ve slipped really deep into subspace, and I need you to come out of it enough to talk to me normally.” Minho grabbed his water bottle off of his nightstand and prompted Chan to drink some. Chan’s eyes started to seem to be able to focus on Minho a little bit better than before, and Minho continued trying to get through to him.

“Hyung, come back to me now. I promise I’ll get around to fucking you, but I need to talk to you first, or we can’t continue.” He wished he had something to feed to him, but he’d have to go to the kitchen for that, and he didn’t want to leave Chan alone and vulnerable like this. So he kept talking to him and giving him water, slowly coaxing him out of subspace.

At some point Chan blinked up at Minho and sat up. “Minho?”

Minho smiled warmly. “Hi Chan hyung. Welcome back.”

Chan looked confused. “What happened?” It wasn’t that he didn’t remember. Not exactly. But it was like he had been in a haze, just floating along, motivated only by the desire to please Minho. And he didn’t understand how he’d gotten to that mental place.

Minho let go of Chan to let him sit up, and he explained, “So it turns out that you have a subspace, Channie. Do you know what that is?”  
Chan frowned and shook his head no. Minho was flooded with relief that he had decided to hit the brakes and pull Chan out of subspace. This was important.

Minho continued his explanation, “It’s not a bad thing. What it means is that you slip into a frame of mind where you become extremely submissive, to the point where you pretty much forget about making sure that you’re still comfortable and okay with everything that’s going on. So it’s really important to be with someone that you trust when it happens. Jisung goes into subspace sometimes, too, so I was able to recognize it happening to you. But I know how to handle Jisung, and I don’t know how to handle you, so I stopped everything and deliberately eased you out of subspace so we could talk about it and see if you really want to keep going.”

Chan nodded, absorbing all the new information. Minho let him think for a minute. Finally, Chan looked at Minho and said, “Thank you for stopping. I really appreciate that. And... I trust you. We went over things beforehand, and I trust you to be careful with me. If I slip back in, you can keep going.”

Although he would’ve completely withdrawn from the whole thing if Chan had wanted him to, Minho was relieved that he wanted to continue. He had started to worry he could have scarred his leader by sending him careening into subspace so quickly. It truly was amazing how quickly he’d slipped.

“Can you remember when you might have slipped? Do you want me to try to keep you from slipping again?” Minho asked.

Chan considered for a moment, and then blushed furiously. “I think it was when you, um... _kissed_... me.”

Minho smirked. ‘Kiss.’ Ha. Yeah, that was just a ‘kiss.’ Okay, so feeding Chan his own cum had sent him directly into subspace. That made sense.

Chan continued, “And... I wouldn’t mind slipping again. It felt really nice, like I... didn’t have to worry about anything, for once.” He ducked his head, and Minho rubbed his hand on his back.

“Okay then, Wolf. How about we get these boxers back off then, huh?” Chan nodded eagerly and slid them off, then tugged questioningly at Minho’s boxers, and, after confirmation, slid them off, too. This was actually his first time seeing Minho’s cock since he had been blindfolded before – Chan, unlike most of the members, was very careful not to accidentally catch any glimpses of the other members’ junk. Of course, he couldn’t help it once when Seungmin had chased a wet, naked, yelping Hyunjin into the living room, cackling while he snapped him with his own bath towel. Chan hadn’t even bothered to ask for context on that one, rapidly setting to work on deleting it from his brain.

Minho’s cock looked so thick and somehow _inviting_ to Chan, and he actually began to salivate just looking at it. Minho picked up on this and gently used his hand on the back of Chan’s head to guide him down. Chan happily took Minho’s cock into his mouth, instantly relishing the weight of it on his tongue. Poor Minho, it must have been really difficult for him to bring this entire thing to a screeching halt right when he was finally about to get some satisfaction. Chan wanted to make it up to him.

He took Minho into his mouth as far as he could, using his hand to firmly pump up and down the rest. Minho tilted his head back and moaned, threading his fingers into a good grip on Chan’s blonde hair. As Chan worked his tongue along the underside of Minho’s cock, and then suckled on the crown while swiping his tongue over the tip, Minho began to pull his hair a little.

“Hmmm, genius leader knows how to use his mouth so well,” Minho cooed. “I think it might be the only thing he’s good for.” Of course, that absolutely wasn’t true, but Chan groaned and renewed his ministrations with increased fervor, slurping around Minho’s length. Before too long Minho couldn’t resist anymore, and used his grip to lower Chan down his length, achieving the bobbing motion he was craving. Chan let him control him, opening his jaw wider and trying to keep up with his tongue.

Minho slowly but firmly pushed Chan even farther, to the point Chan’s nose was buried in his skin and the leader gagged a little as his throat worked to accommodate the thick cock. Minho brought him up and loosened his grip so Chan could remove himself when he needed to. But with a glint in his eye and a smile that brought out his adorable dimple, he dove back down, burying Minho’s cock into the back of his throat. Minho groaned again, absentmindedly stroking Chan’s hair. _Shit_ , he was getting close. Chan was truly exceptional at this, just like he was at everything. He quickly made an executive decision, and shifted up onto his knees.

Chan’s eyes widened, but he hung his mouth open expectantly and looked up at Minho. The younger held the leader’s head with both hands and began to face-fuck him, slowly at first to make sure Chan didn’t balk. But when the leader took him so well, Minho escalated the pace and force to a merciless level, not hesitating even when the older gagged a little. If anything that made him buck a little harder. Minho made sure to keep an eye on Chan’s hands to make sure he wasn’t trying to signal for relief, but they just squeezed deliciously into Minho’s strong thighs. The sight was too good to be true, drool escaping Chan’s mouth and trailing down his chin, his eyes desperately trying to focus on Minho’s.

Before long Minho felt his high approaching and his hips began to stutter, his thrusts getting even deeper and more forceful. With a groan, Minho grasped Chan’s face as close as he could as he spilled down his pliant throat. Chan could feel Minho’s cock pumping his hot cum into him, and greedily swallowed. Minho unsheathed himself from Chan’s face, allowing the leader to lick him clean.

“Good wolf, swallowing everything that his master gives him,” Minho crooned, lifting Chan by the chin. Chan keened at the praise and tried to catch his breath, starting to feel a little light-headed. Minho cocked his head, recognizing the almost-gone look in his eyes, and hummed, “Hmmm, are we slipping again already? So good and submissive for your master.” Minho now noticed that Chan was achingly hard again, a bead of pre-cum even poised prettily on his tip. Perfect.

Minho clicked his tongue. “Hands and knees, pup.”

Chan wasted no time, and before Minho knew it he was again being presented with the leader’s supple ass. Some of the lube was still there, but a fair amount had come off in his boxers. So Minho grabbed the bottle again and reapplied, humming happily. Chan twitched forward again, this time with an impatient little whine that brought a smirk to Minho’s lips. Minho brought something else to his lips, leaning forward to lick flat against Chan’s hole. A strangled sound escaped from Chan’s throat at the new sensation.

Minho lathered up a few of his fingers with the lube that was dripping beautifully down Chan’s thighs. “You ready for me to work you open, pup?”

Chan whined, and Minho wondered if he had actually already slipped into subspace again. But then Chan answered, “Please, I need it.”

 _He doesn’t even know what need_ is _yet._ Minho thought smugly. He held on to Chan’s ass securely with one hand and gently worked one finger past Chan’s rim. “Mmmm, so tight. How are you going to take my cock?”

Even though it was meant to be a rhetorical question, Chan answered, “More, please, so Wolf can take Master.”

Hmm, not in subspace again _quite_ yet, but definitely well on his way. And it was a nice request – very sweet, really – but Minho needed to remind him who was in control. So, leaving the one finger in, he brought his other hand down _hard_ on Chan’s ass cheek, earning a yelp. “You’ll take what I give you. Impatient pups don’t get to cum.” Chan whimpered. That should do it. A reminder of who’s in charge, driven home by the implication that whether Chan even gets to cum or not isn’t up to him.

Minho was ready to add a second finger before Chan’s comment, but now he was obligated to draw this out even more. So he dragged his finger in and out, using his thumb to pinch the rim when his finger was almost drawn all the way out. He continued like this for minutes, and Chan didn’t dare speak up again. When Minho decided this little punishment had been drawn out long enough, he without warning easily slid in a second finger. Chan made a noise that prompted Minho to lean over to check whether he’d just cum from barely being finger-fucked, even with his prostate untouched. But he hadn’t. Minho was actually a little disappointed. The degradation he would’ve put Chan through for that would have been _epic_.

Before long he added a third finger. At this point Chan was practically shaking beneath him. Not because he couldn’t hold himself up any longer – his dedication to working out made maintaining this position easy for him – but because of the pleasure and the anticipation. Minho checked in on him. “Is this still okay, Channie?”

Chan nodded vigorously and pushed out a gruff, “Yes, Master.” He was still in there, but probably not for long. The leader had never been taken care of so well. Hell, he sure hadn’t topped as well as Minho was already topping him, and Minho hadn’t even started fucking him yet. Granted, his previous sexual encounters had been rather rushed for the most part, which didn’t help, but he didn’t even know it could _be_ this good.

Minho debated whether to add a fourth finger or to get on to the main event. The fourth finger wasn’t necessary to not hurt Chan, but Minho wanted to give the leader a fighting chance not to cum instantly when Minho slid his cock into him. So he opted to add the fourth finger, rooting for Chan to hold out, and still carefully avoiding his prostate. That, he’d abuse with his cock.

Minho hummed yet again, anticipation building in his own gut as well. He was already achingly hard again, having been staring at Chan’s ass for so long. “Is the Big Bad Wolf ready for Master’s cock now?” Chan actually whipped his head to the side to look at Minho, need burning on his face. He already looked so fucked out; what was he going to look like when Minho was done with him?

“Yes, _please_ ,” Chan moaned out. Was he going to cry again, this time for a much better reason? Minho sure hoped so.

At that moment, Minho heard a knock at the door. Odd. No one should be back yet. “Who is it?” Minho called out.

He was relieved when he heard Jisung’s voice call back, “It’s me – can I come in?”

“You wanna come in?” Minho yelled back, tickled pink even through his horniness at his apropos quote. He then bent down towards Chan and asked sincerely, “Channie, are you still with me?”

Chan nodded and said, “Yes, hyung. Still here.”

So Minho continued, “Do you want Jisung to watch me fuck you?”

Chan’s eyes widened, clearly not having already processed why Jisung was a supplicant at the bedroom door. Without further hesitation, he pitifully said, “ _Please_ hyung, I want Sungie to watch you fuck me, _please_.” With a sentence that coherent, how could Minho deny his pup? He also noted how Chan called Jisung by his cute nickname ‘Sungie,’ whereas he usually just called him ‘Jisung’ or ‘Han.’ Even through his submissive haze, that could have been a hint that Chan might lean towards topping. For just a moment, Minho imagined Chan fucking Jisung, but then snapped out of his reverie. That was a thought for another time.

Minho suddenly removed his fingers, causing Chan to whine at the empty feeling. Minho then got up and unlocked and opened the door to admit Jisung, who practically bounded into the room. “I didn’t miss it yet, did I?”

Minho smiled and gently kissed his boyfriend. “Your timing is impeccable, Sungie.”

In light of the sheer enthusiasm with which Jisung settled down cross-legged on the next bed over, Minho wouldn’t have even been surprised if he whipped out a bag of popcorn to enjoy the show.

Chan hadn’t moved an inch, ducking his head as soon as he saw Jisung sit down just a few feet away. Minho resumed his position behind Chan on the bed. “Hands behind your back,” Minho promptly commanded. While Minho slicked up his cock with fresh lube from the bottle, Chan pushed himself up onto his knees and clasped his hands behind his back. He had technically fulfilled Minho’s command, but this wasn’t what Minho had intended. And truly good pups should be able to read their master’s mind, right?

Minho detected a stifled laugh from Jisung, who _did_ know what his boyfriend had intended, and he whipped his head towards him to send him the deadliest of death glares. Jisung immediately bowed his head in a quick apology, silently satisfying Minho that he would behave. Minho turned back to Chan.

“Dumb pup,” Minho growled, grabbing Chan roughly by the hair on the back of his head. Chan whimpered, not knowing what he’d done wrong. Then Chan – and Jisung – gasped when Minho harshly shoved Chan down onto the bed with that hand and another between his shoulder blades, the leader’s head turned so that he was facing Jisung.

And as soon as his face hit the bed, Minho easily slid his cock past Chan’s stretched rim and bottomed out within half a second. The strangled sound that Chan made imprinted itself in Minho and Jisung’s memories forever.

Chan looked like he was either going to cum or cry. Maybe both.

Minho took several deep breaths, trying to maintain his composure as Chan clenched frantically around him, holding as still as possible while Chan adjusted to having his ass stuffed full of cock. He wouldn’t have been so rough if it had been Chan’s first time bottoming, or if he hadn’t personally prepped him so thoroughly. He also hadn’t anticipated possibly being quite so rough with his leader. Maybe it was the audience getting to his head... heads. Minho looked over at wide-eyed Jisung, whose jaw was hanging open as he unabashedly palmed himself through his jeans.

Chan began to squirm a little, fighting every fiber of his being that urged him to fuck himself back on Minho’s cock, because he’d already been chastised for trying to move things along faster.

Minho took the opportunity to praise Chan’s restraint, leaning over and cooing lowly into his ear, “Ohhh, what a good, good wolf, taking Master so well.” Minho didn’t see, but Jisung’s eyes widened impossibly more at the names. “Filled up so pretty with Master’s big cock.”

There. He _knew_ it. Just a touch of praise after having plunged ruthlessly into his ass, and Chan’s tears finally slid down his face. Chan was _crying_ under him. It was too good to be true. He licked a fat stripe up Chan’s cheek, the taste of salt like a prize. It was real.

“Are you ready for me to move, Channie?” Minho breathed into his ear.

Chan made eye contact. “Hyung... _please_ , move,” he begged, fresh tears spilling down his face onto the bed.

Satisfied, Minho leaned back up and began thrusting ruthlessly into his genius leader, who was reduced to loud, disconnected moans as the obscene sounds of squelching and skin slapping against skin filled the room.

Suddenly Minho registered the tell-tale whiny moans his boyfriend made when he was in subspace, and he was surprised when he turned to find Jisung prostrate on Hyunjin’s bed, pants and boxers around his ankles, humping a pillow and fingering himself in time to Minho’s thrusts. Minho quickly turned his head away, knowing he’d cum too soon if he looked at that scene for even one more second. He’d deal with his Sungie later.

Tears streamed down Chan’s face as he watched Jisung with glassy eyes. The leader’s scandalous moans indicated that he was in heaven. He was also now without a doubt completely lost in subspace.

If Chan was in heaven, Minho of course had a devilish plan. He angled his next thrust to perfectly ram into Chan’s as-of-yet untouched prostate, forcing a breathy cry out of the leader, his eyes closing in sheer pleasure. Minho made sure to hit the same spot a few more times, watching Chan unravel as he approached his high.

Then Minho pulled out completely.

Chan’s eyes flew open, and even Jisung groaned and halted his movements. _Such a perfect little sub, obedient even when he’s not being fucked,_ Minho idly thought.

Minho began to caress Chan’s lower back, ass, and thighs as the leader began to minutely shake. “Shhh, little pup, you’re okay.” Chan tried to form words, but couldn’t summon any. Instead he just panted and stared at his master, begging silently for him to continue.

“Do you want me back in you?” Minho asked innocently. Definitely not something he ever thought he’d be asking his leader. But then, he never would have thought _any_ of this could ever happen.

Chan nodded, lip trembling. Minho felt too gracious to try to force words out of the blonde at this juncture, so he continued, “You deserve to feel good, Wolf.” And with that he plunged back in, successfully angling towards his prostate.

Chan actually _screamed_ in pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head.

As he pounded his cock into Chan, Minho held him firmly by the hips, pulling him to meet each of his rapid thrusts. And he began panting out a reverent litany of praise directed at the genuinely _genius_ leader.

“Channie is the _best_ leader... always takes such _good_... _care_ of us... so _smart_ , _kind_ , _talented_... hot as fucking _hell_... we all love our Channie _so_... _much_... because he’s _so_... _good_...”

With the last few words, Chan’s back arched beautifully and he let out an especially erotic moan as he came untouched, shooting his load onto the sheets beneath him. He quivered for several seconds, completely overwhelmed as Minho carried him through what was easily the best orgasm he’d ever had.

Chan hitting his high triggered a series of events in which, first, Jisung also hit his, shaking and groaning on the next bed over, cumming all over Hyunjin’s pillow. Very shortly after, Minho, who had kept hammering into Chan at the same relentless pace, felt Chan clench tightly around him, and heard both men moaning so beautifully as they came, feeling his own high that he’d been careful to stave off finally approaching. As it hit, he leaned over Chan’s back and buried his cock as deep as he possibly could into his ass, filling him up with his release. He remarkably maintained the same pace as he rode out his high, hips barely stuttering as he kept fucking deep into his leader.

Once the intoxicating sensation passed, he slowed his hips to a stop and gently rubbed Chan’s lower back, still supporting him by the hip with one hand. The room was filled only with the ragged sounds of the three panting men. “Wolf?”

Chan looked gone. His eyes were open, but it was like he wasn’t in there, his mouth open, panting. The tears had stopped. Minho slowly lowered Chan down onto his side, facing Jisung, doing his best not to lay him down in his own cum, but only achieving about 70% success. He stayed buried in Chan, holding him around the waist from behind, soothingly caressing his arm and hair. Jisung had sat up, the bottom of his shirt wet with his own cum, looking like he was trying to regain his hold on the world. _My boyfriend is so cute,_ Minho thought, smiling.

Minho began speaking softly and lowly next to Chan’s ear. “You alright, Wolf? You did so good, took me so well, I’m so proud of you. I’m proud of everything you do. We _all_ are.” He let his words sink in, feeling Chan relax even further in his arms, finally having caught his breath. Minho let him just lie there for another minute, then continued, “Okay pup, we need to get you cleaned up now. I think you would really enjoy a nice shower, and it’ll help ease you out of your subspace. What do you think about that, hmm?”

Chan didn’t seem like he was processing anything yet. Minho would have to guide him.

“I’m going to pull out of my good wolf in a few seconds, and you’ll be okay because I’ll still be right here. Alright, I’m going to pull out now.” He did as he said, leaving Chan feeling uncomfortably empty to the point that he began to whimper. Minho shushed him gently, caressing him even more. “Channie hyung, I need you to come back to me, okay?”

Suddenly Jisung was there, pants pulled back up after having cursorily wiped himself off on the same pillow he’d cum on, and he sat down in front of Chan, placing his hand gently on their leader’s cheek. “Hello, Wolf,” Jisung smiled lovingly down at him, rubbing his thumb sweetly across his cheekbone. Although Minho had already dropped the pet names himself in an effort to start getting Chan to come back to reality, he couldn’t help but love hearing Jisung use it.

Jisung continued, “Don’t you want to keep being good for Master? He treated you so well, and now he wants to clean you up. Why don’t you get up and go with us to the shower, huh?”

Jisung’s tactics actually worked, Chan finally making an effort to get up. It made a lot of sense to try to meet him in his subspace. _My boyfriend is so smart,_ Minho thought, smiling again.

When Chan stood up shakily, Minho’s cum began to slowly leak down his thighs – pretty, viscous rivulets of white. He frowned, evidently displeased by the sensation. And he didn’t look like he was able to walk properly quite yet. So Minho climbed out of the bed right after him and picked him up bridal style, and Jisung led the way to the bathroom, opening and closing doors for them.

The shower was nice, the three of them huddled in together. Jisung and Minho washed Chan, who slowly began to come back to his senses. Jisung hopped out first and ran to grab clothes for all of them from their three different bedrooms, tossing the worn clothes in their hampers as he bolted by.

By the end of the quick shower, Chan was almost completely back to reality, but he still couldn’t walk super well. Minho dried him off with a fluffy towel, helped him get dressed, got dressed himself, and walked him back to the room that the leader shared with Changbin and Felix. They sat down together on Chan’s bed while Jisung presumably set to work cleaning up the messes they’d made.

Chan let out his awkward little laugh, rubbing his hand up and down the back of his neck. “So, uh, thanks, Minho,” he said shyly.

“No problem, hyung,” Minho said genuinely. “You should really thank Jisung, though. It was his idea.”

Chan laughed again, “Ha, well, I’ll make sure to thank Jisung, too.”

They sat in awkward silence (heehee) for a few moments, Chan carefully avoiding eye contact.

“You sure you’re okay?” Minho asked for the hundredth time since they’d gotten in the shower, and Chan responded affirmatively. “And do you feel better?”

Chan blushed. “Yeah, I do. You were right. I needed... that. I don’t know what you did, but I actually do feel less stressed.”

Minho blinked a lot but kept a neutral expression as he asked, “I fucked you, hyung, don’t you remember?”

The blonde belly-laughed, the brunette next to him now wearing his signature smirk.

Suddenly, they heard a loud, horrified shriek from another room, and then, “ _WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PILLOW??!_ ”

Chan looked with wide eyes at Minho. The leader hurriedly grabbed his laptop off his nightstand and tried to look busy, and Minho, not even in his own room, hopped onto Changbin’s bed, acting like he’d been chatting with Chan. And that _was_ actually the extent of what they’d done, you know. In this room.

Jisung burst into the bedroom, panic plastered on his face. “Hide me!!” he urged, diving onto Changbin’s bed and futilely trying to conceal himself behind his boyfriend. “I only finished cleaning your bed, hyung!” he quickly whispered.

A moment later, Hyunjin came barreling into the room. With his signature disgusted expression, he whined at Minsung, “Why did you two use _my_ bed?”

Minho broke out his most threatening neutral expression and stepped menacingly towards Hyunjin. Hyunjin backed up a step, clutching his arms to himself in a protective stance and cowering slightly. Minho blinked, and asked, “How many degrees did I say?”

***

Thankfully, Hyunjin never connected the dots on what exactly happened that day. It had turned out that Jisung had rushed to get home, hoping they weren’t done yet so he could witness at least some of it. And it had also turned out that Hyunjin had forgotten something at home and was just stopping by to grab it when he oh so unfortunately for him witnessed the aftermath. And Minho graciously did his laundry for him, and even bought him a new pillow and case (because he did feel bad, and he was secretly a good hyung). Things even managed not to be weird between Minsung and Chan, which they were all relieved about.

Late that same night, Minho and Jisung were cuddling alone in Jisung’s room. “So, it seems like Operation Bang the Stress out of Chan was a success?” Jisung asked in mixed English and Korean, beaming at his boyfriend.

Minho gave that the laugh it deserved and hugged his Sungie tightly. “Yes, I think so. If he doesn’t thank you for it by the end of the day tomorrow, tell me, because I’ll have to punish him.”

“Okay Lino, but don’t go too hard on Channie hyung – he already can’t walk right.”

Minho gazed deeply into Jisung’s eyes for a moment. “I love you, Sungie.”

Smiling softly, Jisung replied, “I love you too, Lino.”

Minho gently grasped Jisung’s chin to pull him in for a slow, chaste kiss, lingering close even once their lips parted. Then he whispered into his mouth, eyes at first trained on his boyfriend’s soft lips, “If there needs to be a next time...” then he snapped his soul-piercing eyes up to watch Jisung’s pupils dilate when he finished, “I know a big, bad wolf who I think would _really_ enjoy fucking you senseless.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. There's that! Please comment and let me know what you think. I'm already almost done with the next work in the series, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading!


End file.
